


Теория квантовой космологии

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все, что может случиться, случается в подобных и параллельных реальностях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теория квантовой космологии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Theory of Quantum Cosmology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083898) by [eloquentelegance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/eloquentelegance). 



> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.

Они встречаются в посольстве. Ему шесть, семь, восемь. Он улыбается, или хмурится, или его губы кривит та самая маленькая ухмылочка, в которой больше злобы, нежели приветливости. Иногда он вопль, запертый в клетке из костей и плоти. В другое время он мягок, еще не вполне сформирован в своей юности и наивности. Все зависит от обстоятельств. Если он сирота - по воле случая, по прихоти судьбы, по вине взрыва, яркого и красочного, но молчаливо поглощенного космосом; или если он рос, оберегаемый мозолями отца и морщинами матери, в доме с картинами в рамках и достатком, это имеет значение. Главное, что они встречаются.  
  
А ведь бывает, что и нет.  
  
Его глаза голубые, ореховые, черные. Они в Академии и впервые сталкиваются в толпе, в классе, в баре. Он ввязывается в пьяные драки, или засыпает над раскрытыми учебниками, или падает в объятья очередной любви на одну ночь, а то и все это разом и даже больше. Они находят друг в друге товарища, в некоторых случаях - соперника, в других же по-прежнему - любовный интерес, из тех, что встречаются в пьесах елизаветинских времён, мыльных операх или десятицентовых романах. Они находят друг друга в одиночестве. Они находят друг друга в объятьях кого-то еще. Они находят друг друга счастливыми и полными здоровья, и он - золотой мальчик, вундеркинд, возносящийся вверх, подобно солнцу, - неудержимо и без возможности остановить. Они находят друг друга в горе, разбитыми и сломленными, и цепляются друг за друга, стиснув зубы и обламывая ногти. Главное, что они находят друг друга.  
  
А ведь бывает, что и нет.  
  
Один убивает другого. Они убивают друг друга. Они чертят на коже друг друга линии, красные и воспаленные, вниз по спине, ягодицам, вокруг каждого выступающего позвонка, словно помечая: это мое, мое и только мое. Они сладко целуются, громко трахаются, их любовь подобна отраве, жажде, наркотической зависимости. Есть миры, в которых он должен бы вернуться - вернуться домой, - но так и не возвращается. Есть миры, в которых они стареют, толстеют, дряхлеют подле друг друга, на крылечке в Айове, в горниле вулканской пустыни, с Боунсом, без Боунса. Есть миры, в которых они отправляются на край вселенной, становятся легендами, мифами, байкой, передаваемой из уст в уста, когда сама Федерация остается лишь зарубкой на древе истории. Есть миры, в которых он прицеливает пистолет, в которых подносит ствол к своему виску, в которых умоляет. Есть миры, в которых он тихо лежит на белоснежных накрахмаленных простынях, иссохший, весь в морщинах, забытый и не помнящий - ни своего имени, ни их имен. Есть миры, в которых они умирают героями, гибнут вместе со своим экипажем, в которых их казнят на арене на потеху дико ликующей толпе, и они умирают, как и жили, - вместе. Главное, они вместе.  
  
А ведь бывает, что и нет.  
  
Эти миры – подачка от извиняющейся вселенной, компенсация за все те, когда они не были. Когда его имя доходило до него лишь через фильтр тысячи языков, когда они проходили по улице мимо друг друга, не зацепившись и взглядом, когда он и вовсе не был рожден. Вот о каких мирах они скорбят - мирах, в которых они не были любовниками, друзьями, братьями, т'хай'ла.   
  
Иногда они мужья, иногда - лучшие друзья. Главное же... Главное...  
  
Спок находится подле Джима, словно всегда там был и всегда будет.  
  
  
~fin~


End file.
